garofandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhem Ragnvald
Wilhem Ragnvald, more commonly known in his alias Sword, is Garo the Golden Knight in Vanishing Line. He is searching for the meaning behind the phrase "El Dorado" and elects to remain in Russell City and hunt Horrors until the mystery is solved. Initially dismissive of Sophie despite her insistent nature in face of the dangers they face every day, Sword eventually warms up to her when she reveals her resourcefulness and spirit, finding that she reminds him of his own little sister, who died in a fire at her high school at some point in the past. He eventually, albeit somewhat reluctantly, decides to allow her to help with Horror hunting, finding her knack for gathering information on the internet useful. Personality & Character Sword is a straightforward and happy-go-lucky, yet well-meaning man often described by others as an idiot due to his shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude when dealing with Horrors. Despite actually being rather intelligent and perceptive, Sword is also reckless and impatient at times, which unfortunately ends up reinforcing his "idiot" image. He is also something of a pervert, solemnly giving thanks whenever he is pleased by the sight of a woman's breasts and is easily distracted by beautiful women. Befitting his large, muscular frame, he has a seemingly bottomless appetite. His favorite food is steak, and he is often seen at his favorite diner when not on a mission. Sword dresses practically and lives in a run-down apartment, in contrast to his other prominent Makai associates who are shown having more refined and expensive tastes. The apartment, as well as the Chinese restaurant it is located above, is owned by Feilong, who allows him to stay rent-free under the condition that he makes breakfast for the staff every morning. Despite belonging to the secretive Makai Order, he cares little for maintaining secrecy or minimizing collateral damage, openly battling Horrors in highly visible and destructive ways regardless of his surroundings. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: Sword possesses qualities that typical to Makai Knights. Unlike most of them and ironically, given his name, he prefers using his fists over his blade unless the situation deems otherwise. Even without his armor, he possesses great strength, able to batter average Horrors by his own and even overpowered them befitting to his strong physique. Tools & Equipment *'Garoken' (牙狼剣 Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): ?. **[[Garo|'Garo']]' Armor': Donning the armor of Garo the Golden Knight, Sword possesses all the strength and weaknesses of his predecessors that include the time limit. By the era of Vanishing Line, the armor has been improved where it now mechanical in appearance, featuring two trailing tassels ending in sharp blades and glows in pink/purple accent upon charged with Ki (life energy). **'Gouten': As with his predecessors, Sword has the access to summon Gouten, but as the golden armor chassis for his Madō Motorcycle which includes a gigantic recreation of Zaruba's face on the front. The chassis also outfitted with built in weaponry such as retractable "teeth" that cover the tires and a storage compartment for the collapsible Garoken and a pair of metal arms to wrestle large Horrors. Gōten chassis further increases the motorcycle's combat capabilities, which more so after the bike was rebuilt with Zaruba's spirit transferred into its upgraded form as the chassis now slightly more draconic in design. *[[Zaruba|'Zaruba']]: ?. *'Madō Motorcycle' (魔導二輪 Madō Nirin): Sword's custom motorcycle with powers comparable to Mado Horses. In its normal form, it resembles a heavy, oversized chopper-style motorcycle befitting Sword's similarly large frame. Zaruba is used as the bike's key, resting where the gas cap would be on a normal motorcycle. The connection leads Zaruba to treat the motorcycle as his own body and allows him to remotely direct the vehicle regardless of whether or not he is actually attached and directly aid Sword in combat. The bike is fueled by Madō Fire, which is pumped into the gas tank via a dragon-shaped hose. Despite its size and apparent weight, it is supernaturally fast and nimble, able to take sharp corners effortlessly and ride on vertical surfaces. History Early Days Sword's early days was covered in tragedy. He lost his father to Horrors and was survived by his little sister, Lizzy. Sword promised he'll become a great Golden Knight and worked hard to graduate to become Garo. However, before he could show his success, Lizzy was killed in an explosion. The company, Signa Slam Tech, was destroyed in an explosion, but the blast also destroyed the middle school adjacent to the building. Lizzy was a student there and was killed in the explosion. Angered and saddened by the death of his sister, Sword found out that her death is related to El Dorado. In his rage, he devoted himself to training. However, it was a rough transition as he experienced depression and anger issues. Through his journey though, he learned to find some degree of peace, but Lizzy continues to be on Sword's mind as he considers her someone to truly validate him as a knight and person. Pics Gallery Sword.png|Sword Sword early design.jpg|An early design of Sword sporting a more military outfit. Sword retractil Garoken and sheath.jpg|Vanishing Line Garoken and Sheath Sword Quick Transform.gif Mia Vs Sword.gif Sword Transform.gif Sword Garo.jpg Sword 1.jpg Sword & Zaruba.jpg Sword & Bike.jpg Sword Bike 3.gif Sword Bike 2.gif Sword Battle.gif Sword & Sophie.jpg Wilhem Ragnvald Casual Concept Art GVL.png|Sword's design with casual outfit Sword Dress concept GVL.jpeg Sword Expressions GVL.jpeg Sword_retractil_Garoken_and_sheath Colored.jpeg Wilhem Ragnvald Casual Concept Art Colored GVL.jpeg Notes & Trivia *Ragnvald shared his alias Sword with that of his late sister Elizabeth. *Appearance-wise, he resembles Nero Vanetti from 91 Days. Articles & References To Be Added External Links To Be Added Category:Makai Knight Category:Golden Knights